Alicia and Amy's Christmas Surprise
by Ryan1441
Summary: Alicia the Wolf and Amy Rose are preparing for a perfect Christmas with their boyfriends, Espio and Mason. However, complications happen during their attempts. Will their plans for Christmas be ruined? Or will Espio and Mason make sure the girls have a great Christmas no matter what. Dedicated to aliciathewolf45 and millions of Christmas fans for Christmas.


**I wish you a Merry Christmas. I wish you Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year FanFiction!**

**Oh how I love the holidays. And since the end of my first year is about to end, I thought I'd do a Sonic Christmas special involving Mason and Alicia.**

**I was originally planning on publishing this on Christmas Eve, that way people can spend their time on Christmas day with their families, since it's the season of sharing and caring, love and joy, but due to a recent accident with my family, I have no choice but to publish this right now.**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas to you all, and to all a good night.**

* * *

**Ryan1441 presents:**

**Alicia and Amy's Christmas Surprise.**

**Starring: Alicia the Wolf.**

**Amy Rose.**

**Espio the Chameleon.**

**And Mason the Hedgehog.**

It was that time again of the year.

December 24th is nearly reaching its end, the day before one of the greatest holiday's of the year. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was ready to celebrate with family and friend tomorrow.

Sonic the Hedgehog's family had everything set, for the next day, the family tradition of them going out to the mountains to ski and snowboard was prepared. Right now, they were sitting down by the fire palace, drinking Eggnog, relaxing and feeling warm because of the holidays.

Princess Sally Acorn, with her castle decorated, was with her parents and brother, while also inviting her Freedom Fighter friends, married couple Antoine and Bunnie D' Coolette, technical expert Rotor, and the dragon Dulcy to spend time with them since they had nowhere to go for Christmas.

On Angel Island, the Chaotix had their Christmas party set up to where Knuckles home was. Even though he's good friends with them, but doesn't like parties set up on his island, Knuckles loves having his dear friends over for the holidays, especially when they invite other dear friends of his, such as Big, Gamma, Blaze, Silver... and especially one jewel thieving bat in particular...

Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla, with Gemeral, had finished decorating their home along with building snowmen that looked like their friends, and making many Gingerbread houses to share with them as well... until Cheese tried to get a taste of it, but a laughing Cream held him from doing so.

Garrett, the master of swords, was having trouble since this was his first Christmas without his brother Damien. But later he got an invite from a special girl who happens to live in his home of Station Square, who is also a big time Sonic fan, who also wanted to see him for the holidays.

Pandonia, the land in the sky, was shining beautiful and green for Christmas.

And Shadow... well, no one knows what he really does for Christmas...

But there was three special Mobians and one Pandonian that we are going to look at for the holidays... and their story begins now...

* * *

In the home of Amy Rose, the pink beautiful Hedgehog everyone has come to love, was stirring and mixing in her bowl. She was in the kitchen, wearing a red and green Christmas sweater that made her look more adorable and beautiful. Her pink quills and hair remained the same. Currently Amy was making cookies for two friends of hers, one who happens to be her boyfriend. She was humming "Jingle Bells" while pouring some of the dough into metal shapes that were designed like trees, snowman, stars, etc. There was a knock on the door from behind Amy. Though it could be anyone, she knew who it was already. "Come on in Alicia!" She called.

Indeed it was Alicia the Wolf. Born with Angel wings on her back. She was the Princess of Pandonia and soon to be ruler, but as of right now, she had to help Mobius from the forces of Dr. Eggman, while also trying to her country to have a peace treaty with the Mobians and humans. She also hated being called by royalty, especially by Mason, who can't help but do the old "Well excuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess!" joke.

She was wearing a white sweater with a Christmas tree in the middle, along with black warm pants, gloves, and a warm cap, which she took off to show her beautiful blonde hair. "Hi Amy. Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas to you too Alicia." Amy replied. The two became close friends ever since both her and Mason the Hedgehog rescued her on the Little Planet years ago. Over time as Amy grew rather quickly, a bond was forged between them and became something close to like sisters.

But the introduction wasn't over yet, as a little pink Chao with white hands and feet, and a cherry blossom flower burnet and a heart-shaped ball on top of her head, suddenly flew into the kitchen, cheering "Chao, chao! Chao, chao!" Amy and Alicia smiled as the pink cherry chao, known as... Cherry, cheered, then flew straight into Amy, almost knocking her over, but the hedgehog caught her, and was met by Cherry rubbing her head against her, which felt so warm and cuddly.

"Cherry... what did I say about entering houses without permission?" Alicia asked. Cherry flew over to her beloved master, but had a smirk on her face. "Remember my little angel, if you don't behave... I guess you won't be getting any... peaches..." Alicia pulls out Cherry's favorite fruit, which sent the Chao into a frenzy, grabbing the peach, and starting to devour it like it was nothing.

"Oh Alicia. You and Cherry." Said Amy.

"Yeah well I-" 'Sniff... sniff, sniff!' Alicia, even though their not baked yet, smells what Amy's making, so acting rather silly, she uses her wings to fly a little and move towards the dough. 'Sniff... sniff, sniff!' "Mmmhh... I smell cookies Amy." She said closing her eyes.

"You act so silly sometimes." Amy giggled.

"Aw! You ruined the moment!" Alicia whined.

"Now, now. Don't you worry about it. Cause they outta be done by the time Mason and Espio arrive. We're going to surprise them for Christmas... oh, I'm going to enjoy this Christmas. Baking cookies for our dear boys, but for my Mason, just like how his mother makes them."

**DING!**

"Oh! The oven is ready! Alicia! Can you watch the stuff while I grab the oven mitt? I usually misplace them somehow..." Amy walks out of the kitchen, leaving Alicia alone to guard the stuff...

...then a fly comes into the picture. Alicia looks at the little thing, flying around the bowl, as Cherry growls at the insect. "Well hey there mister fly. Hope your having a jolly time flying around for Christmas." She said.

"Not just that, but going around tasting some cookie stuff, toots." Said the fly.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME TOOTS! Now get out the bowl! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Cherry! Get him!"

"CHAO CHAO! CHAO CHAO!" She tried to swat the fly away, but it was too fast for her. Cherry quickly decides to smack him head first... but with the sudden movement all around the kitchen, a box of popcorn above tilts down on the shelf, popping open by mistake, and pouring some seeds in the cookies batter.

Alicia did not notice, as she watches Cherry smack the fly, then she picks him up by the wings, then throws him out the window. "Bye-bye." She said.

Amy walks back in, and pours the rest of the dough into the shapes, before setting it in the oven.

* * *

Outside, two figures, one on the left is a purple Chameleon, who is currently wearing white and purple ninja gloves, black steel boots, present held by his arm, and a brown jacket. This was Espio the Chameleon. A detective for the Chaotix Detective agency, part-time fighter, hero of Pandonia, and Alicia's boyfriend.

On the right was a red Hedgehog. He looked like the blue hero Sonic the Hedgehog, however, his red quills were sticking up, similar to Shadow's but they weren't bent like his were. He wore both a warm red jacket, and had white gloves, and white shoes, while also holding a gift. This was Mason the Hedgehog. Freedom Fighter, part-time member of the Chaotix, Alicia's best friend for life, and Amy's boyfriend.

They arrived at Amy's house, for the reason was, while they wanted to spend time with their own friends and family for Christmas, Espio knew the Chaotix would cause trouble on the best holiday of the year, and Mason, even though he loves to go snowboarding with his brother Sonic, he, like Espio, wanted to spend time with their love ones. Also, even though he's considered part of the family, Mason was actually adopted by Sonic's family, a revelation that startled him, but it was okay to him.

The only thing they had in common right now was they were both wearing top hats and have walking sticks, due to Vector's insistence that they would dress up nice for the ladies. As they reached Amy's porch, they both began to do the "Puttin on the Ritz" dance... until Mason points out, "We look stupid." Said Mason.

"Relax. Whatever the boss says, he's always right." Said Espio.

"Like you ever listen to him?"

"I'm just trying to have a perfect Christmas for once. Spending time with Alicia is very important for this time of the holiday."

"I know. Season of joy, sharing, caring, yeah. I know that. That's why I'm here as well... but I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of Amy."

"You look fine. Now quit whining like a baby."

"I'm not a baby. You are." Mason swipes the hat off of Espio.

"Hey! These hat's costed me two hundred dollars!" Espio picks and dusts his hat off.

"A hundred for these hats? What's happened to the world today?" Mason continued as he throws his hat away.

"Mason! Come on! I'm trying to have a good Christmas!"

"We will. Now lets ditch the hats and canes, and walk in like manly men."

"We are men. That's what Vector calls us if we look like this."

"Boy you suuuurrrreee like to follow your boss, don't ya?" Mason jabs him in the stomach.

"Oof! Don't do that!" He responded by doing the same.

"Ow! Okay that's it! On guard!" Quickly the boys immaturity gets the better of them and they fight in a sword fight, using the sticks instead. Due to Espio's ninja training, and Mason's sword training by Garrett, they both were equally matched... and realized what they were doing was incredibly stupid.

"Enough! Lets stop, and knock on the door. Okay?" Espio asked, holding his hand out.

Mason accepts it. "Truce." He said, accepting it.

As he prepares to open the door, Espio swings the stick back and strikes Mason in the place where it hurts.

"OOH! You asshole!" He grunted as he fell.

"Dumbass." Espio replied, knocking on the door.

* * *

"OH!" Alicia ran to the door and peeked through the peephole. "Its them!" Quickly, the girls ran to the bathroom, with Amy quickly putting lip stick on her lips, then checked her hair to see if it was in good shape...until Alicia shoves her aside, then puts lipstick on, powder, and checks her hair... then Amy grabs her by the arm and pulls her down, and rises to resume checking herself. Alicia stands and bumps Amy away to continue to resume putting make-up on.

After the little fight, Alicia leaps onto the couch and lays in a cute position, while Amy sits down on the piano stool to play. Thanks to Mason, who happens to be a good musician, Amy was taught how to play beautiful songs, and began to play lovely music for the two as soon as she says, "Come in..."

The door opens, as Espio steps him. "Hello ladies." He said, waking in casual like a gentleman... while Mason tries to walk in holding his jewels.

"Hello ladies!" He said in a squeaky high pitched voice, before standing.

"Chao chao! Chao chao!" Cherry cried as she tackles Mason to the ground.

As Espio stood by Alicia, the angel wolf began to giggle. "You look ridiculous!" He frowns.

"See. Told ya." Mason said, before taking some breathes, shoving Cherry from him before walking over to his lady. Alicia on the other hand rises from the couch, taking the hat and cane away, before tossing it away, landing on a bunny decoration, which now has the hat on top and the cane landing...

*POKE!* "Ouch!" Mason held his head as the stick struck his head. Quickly rubbing the mark, he leans over the piano, one hand to hold himself up as he smiles at Amy, who's eyes were closed, but had a smile on her face. "Why hello..." He said.

"Hello..." She replied, still not looking.

"Aren't you gonna do something nice? Like maybe a hug, or even a kiss?"

"Hmm... Maybe?"

"Hmph... you know your so cute when you act like that..."

"I know... I have that charm..."

"Well here... Merry Christmas Amy." Said Mason, holding the gift to her.

"Oh Mason you didn't have to." Amy said while she takes it.

"But I did."

* * *

"How do I look silly Alicia?" Espio asked.

"Well for one thing, it has Vector written all over it... you know you should never trust the boss." Alicia explained.

"Well... I just thought I'd- WAH!" Suddenly Espio was pulled into a forced kiss by Alicia.

"But you can be my silly, handsome man any day..." She said giving him another kiss to the chameleon, who is surprised, but quickly enjoyed the kiss... until they spot the two hedgehog's giving them awkward looks.

"Do you have to do that every time something special happens? First your birthday, then Halloween, then my birthday, and Thanksgiving... now this? On Christmas?" Mason asked.

"And on my couch?" Amy asked.

"Well where else are we suppose to kiss?" Alicia asked, sounding rather bitchy. **(SORRY BESTIE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!)**

"Well excuuuuuuuuuse me Prin-"

* * *

**BOOM! **Went the door as Mason suddenly flew outside, crashing into two snowmen that looked like Amy and Mason, which they both made for each other, now smashed since Alicia used her wind powers to blow Mason away.

"Oh Alicia! We worked so hard and had so much fun making those!" Amy whined.

"Well he called me Princess! I don't wanna hear about it!" Alicia said, pouting with her arms crossed.

"You are such a- HEEEEYYYYYY!" Espio cried as soon as a giant claw snatches him and lifts him in the air, revealing a giant crab machine. "What in the world?!" The Chameleon cried, wondering what happening.

"Ho-ho-ho!"

"There's only one man who does that, and it ain't Santa Claus!" Said Alicia. The three look up to see the cockpit open to reveal Dr. Eggman.

"Ho-ho-ho! Happy holidays to you puny Mobians! For I, Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest-"

"And most foolishly fat lard who can't even stop a little Chao while I try and fail to take over the world!" Mason said, acting with a poorly voice impression of the doctor, which sent the group roaring into laughter.

"Why you little! I came here to ruin everyone's Christmas! Starting with you Mason! But now that you had to come up with that ridiculous joke, you made me look bad! And now I'm going to-"

But before he could finish, a very, very, upset, angered, and most importantly, enraged Amy, quickly began smacking the legs of the crab robot with her Piko hammer. "DON'T YOU DARE MESS UP OUR CHRISTMAS DR. EGGMAN! I'VE BEEN WORKING TOO LONG AND HARD FOR THIS DAY! AND YOU, AND NOBODY ELSE IS GOING TO RUIN THAT DAY!"

"Oh my..." Eggman muttered, horrified of the little pink rascal, but there was nothing he could do, as the little pink hedgehog suddenly knocks all the limbs off of the crab, sending Eggman crashing down to the ground, which set Espio free.

Quickly, Alicia grabs Mason by the hands and fly's high into the air, before dropping her friend above Eggman. With the rain coming down on Eggman, there was one thing left to do for Mason. He forms his arms into an X, as green Chaos energy flowed through his body, before crying out, "Chaos!... END!" And with that, he cuts through the robot, while the Chaos energy cuts Eggman's machine inside out with an X mark, sending it to the ground in four pieces, causing the machine to explode, sending Eggman in the air.

"You haven't seen the last of me!... And I HAAAAAAATE CHRISTMAS!" Eggman cried as he flew away in his Egg-Mobile.

* * *

"I can't believe that lard butt of a scientist tried to ruin our Christmas." Said Espio, as Alicia held him in her arms.

"Yeah well your ruining mine if you don't get off." She said, dropping him.

"OOF!" He yelped as soon as he crashed.

Amy sat back down on the piano, face upset, saddened by the fact her Christmas was nearly ruined.

"Amy... what's wrong?" Mason asked.

"Just... well... that Eggman! OOH! The nerve him showing up unannounced, trying to ruin everything me and Alicia planned for you two... oh Mason, I don't care if everything still looks good, I feel like my Christmas was ruined..." She said.

Mason only smiles as he places his finger underneath her chin and tilts her head up. "Hey. Come on now... I don't think anything was ruined. Sure, I hate that fat dude as much as you do... but it doesn't matter... he's gone... and now... we can have our Christmas together. Just cheer up Amy. Don't be so down about yourself. This is the time to be holly and jolly. Right guys?"

Alicia and Espio nod.

"Your right Mason! Now get over here." Amy ordered.

"Oh... and... what are you exactly planning?" Mason wondered as he leans over the piano.

"Just... a nice... little gift... before tomorrow..." She started to move towards him, closing her eyes, while her lips were dangerously near Mason's own...

'Sniff'... Is something burning?" Mason asked.

"Something's burn- AAAAGGGGHHHHH! MY COOKIES!" She screamed, accidently tripping Mason's arm, sending him into the piano, while she rushed into the kitchen.

"FIRE!" Alicia screamed, rushing into the kitchen, followed by Mason.

* * *

Quickly, Amy puts her mits on to pull the oven door down, which was followed by tons of black smoke, covering the kitchen.

'COUGH!' "Amy!" Mason quickly grabs another set and pulls Amy away, so that way he can pull out the stuff safely, rather than seeing her in danger. He reaches into the hot oven and pulls out the tray, which reveals the horribly burnt cookies. Setting them on the top of oven, Mason, Alicia, Espio, and a very upset Amy look at the once to be delicious deserts... now nothing more than a crisp...

**POP!**

"What the?!" Mason jumped back, as a cookie suddenly popped in the air, popping like a corn.

Suddenly, the cookies began to pop, bigger and higher... and sent into a frenzy.

"Amy, look out!" Mason screamed as he grabs her, tilts the table down so he can keep her safe behind. He rises from his spot to see the carnage, as the burned popping cookies flew all over the area, knocking and breaking things down. As he tries to keep track of where they're going, once fly's straight to him

SMACK!

"OW MY EYE!" He held his right eye in pain.

Quickly, Alicia points fingers at each cookie and fires a shot of water, stopping the cookies from continuing the mayhem all over the area. Espio joins in, throwing shurikens around, cutting the deserts in half.

Cherry smacks each cookie with her paw... until one ricochet off the wall, and into Cherry's mouth. She suddenly pauses... then her lower area starts to giggle around... and bounces her all over the kitchen, sending her crashing into the wall numerous times.

* * *

The carnage ended soon enough thanks to Alicia and Espio... but it wasn't the end for Amy Rose, for she was now face first on her couch, crying and weeping, upset that not only she burnt the cookies she wanted to make for Mason, but the fact with Eggman, the burning cookies, and her constant attempts to make this a perfect Christmas has failed.

"Oh relax Amy. The cookies weren't that important." Mason said trying to comfort her.

"Yes they were!" She sobbed. "I wanted to surprise you and Espio when you got here. I wanted to make them just like how your mother did... and they got all burned up! WAAHHH!" She cried and cried, louder and louder, as Alicia and Cherry begin to sob as well.

"Amy, don't stress about it! My mother burns them all the time!" Said Mason. Wrong choice of words.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Oh dear Mason! Now you've done it!" Espio cried, holding his ears (if he has any). Cherry only cries for Amy, saddened by her failed attempt.

Mason attempts to place his hands on her shoulder for more comfort, but as soon as he even touches her, she lets out another agonizing crying scream, which made Mason jump. The red hero knew something had to be done about this... and an idea popped in his head. Quickly, he rushes up to Espio, and whispers into his ear (seriously! Does he have any ears?!).

Alicia sat down next to Amy, hoping she can do something to comfort her friend. "What are we suppose to do Espio?... Espio?" Alicia turned to see her boyfriend, along with her bestie, was gone. "They left?!"

"OH NO! THEIR GONE! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed and cried again and again.

* * *

An hour passed after the incident with Amy's cookies. It was just about midnight, almost time for Christmas... and Amy wasn't feeling too happy about it what so ever. Alicia did her best to cheer her up, but all she could do was help her remove the tears, but nothing more. Amy Rose was upset, saddened, and heartbroken that her Christmas with her best friends was ruined... and nothing could bring back the joy they had earlier.

Alicia decided that the only way to help was to have a walk with Amy outside. They put on their red coats and walked into the snow... until they spotted footprints... recent footprints... no, someone was walking in the snow now... which meant.

"Espio!" Alicia cried.

Quickly, the invisible Chameleon turns visible again. "Hello ladies." He said, smirking.

"What are you doing? Where have you been? And where's Mason?" Alicia demanded.

"Hmmm... not telling."

Now Alicia was starting to get a little furious. "Espio, there is no time for fun and games. Amy is very upset. Now tell me where he is, right now, or else I'm gonna bash your face in a rock!"

"Tisk, tisk, no need to get angry over the holidays."

"THAT'S IT!"

"Uh-oh!" Espio quickly turns and runs, followed by the angry angel wolf, a very upset Chao, and a still saddened, but curious pink hedgehog. Using his invisibility, Espio managed to easily avoid his angry girlfriend and friends, before managing to make it to the Wood Zone

* * *

"Where is that stupid boyfriend of mine?!" Alicia demanded as they landed on a large tree branch... and was met with a sudden blast of lights, blinding the girls for a moment.

"What in the world?" Amy asked, as she looked back at what was causing the light... which surprised her greatly. "Alicia... look..." She said.

Alicia, Amy, and Cherry slowly advance to a middle of a cut down tree, which in the middle, another tree, a pine tree, about well over 20 ft tall, highly decorated with Christmas lights, bulbs, decorations, candy canes, etc.

"Uh, Alicia... did Espio lead us here?" Amy asked.

"Chao, chao..." Said Cherry.

"Wait." Alicia said, stopping them as they came to a halt next to the tree. "Do you hear something?"

"We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. And a Happy New Year!"

Slowly, as they continued to sing the Christmas Carols, one-by-one, each of their friends, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Cream, Blaze, Silver, etc, walked out from behind the tree and looked at their friends with smiles and cheer on their faces.

"Did they do this for-WHAT THE?!" Alicia suddenly felt herself turned around and was met with a nice grip hug from Espio.

"Merry Christmas, my little angel." He said, smirking.

"Oh Espio... you didn't have to..."

"But I did. Not only for you, but also for Amy."

"And now... now that it's midnight." Everyone turns to see Mason, walking towards the group, looking at his watch. "It would be proper to say, Merry Christmas Amy." He said, wrapping his arms around Amy.

"Mason..?" Amy asked.

"After what happened earlier, I thought Espio and I would put this together. We'd bring everyone here to show you what the true meaning of Christmas was. It wasn't about making it perfect for anyone Amy. Christmas is the time of sharing and caring. Christmas is a time of love and comfort. Christmas... every second I'm with you on this day... I feel so much joy in me... I'm happy to be with you Amy, that's all it matters... which reminds me..." He pulls out a small box wrapped in Christmas wrappings.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Open it up... actually, there's two gifts in there... one for you and one for Alicia... come on over bestie." He ushered his best friend over, which she does, and quickly they both open the gift... which reveals two lockets, one in pink, and the other in emerald-green, the color of Pandonia. They take the respective gifts and open them up, revealing pictures of all three of them together.

"Oh Mason..." Said Alicia.

"Thank you..." Said Amy.

"Merry Christmas you guys..." He said hugging both of them... as Charmy foolishly fly's over the two, and pulls out a mistletoe...

"Hey, hey, hey!" Espio called, waving his arms around to stop anything else from happening. "If there's gonna be some Christmas kissing, I'm in first!" And he takes Alicia by surprise, and kisses her underneath the mistletoe, much to her delight.

"What a-HMPH!" Mason was cut off as he was met by Amy delivering a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas Mason the Hedgehog.

"Merry Christmas to you too Amy..."

"Ahem..."

"And to you too Bestie." Mason called to her.

"Still can't believe you call each other that." Said Sonic, rolling his eyes.

He almost killed the mood, but in this morning, everyone was happy, and enjoyed the rest of the day...

And by the end of the night, both Alicia and Mason ran across a snowy mountain, and leaped off the top to prepare for another year of joy, while they did their signature poses.

**Happy Holidays to every Sonic fan in the world, and to you Aliciathewolf45. **

**And just to clarify, yes this was based off Mickey's Surprise Party. It was hard to figure out what to base this one-off of. So I went with that one.**

**The Wood Zone belongs to the lost scrapped level from Sonic 2, which I believe would have worked in the game.**

**Oh, and I don't know how to make cookies... but I do love how my loving Grandmother does! So, if I screwed up on Amy making cookies, my fault.**

**And the ending, well, think of it like the endings to Sonic 1 through Knuckles, as well as Sonic Heroes, and any other Sonic game where they leap off something and pose at the same time...**

**Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
